1. Field
This relates to an air conditioner, and in particular, to an air conditioner having an illumination system.
2. Background
An air conditioner may discharge cooled or heated air to a room to adjust a room temperature and/or clean the air in the room to provide a more comfortable environment. Such an air conditioner may include an indoor unit having a heat exchanger installed in a room, and an outdoor unit having a compressor, a heat exchanger, and so on for supplying refrigerant to the indoor unit. Such an outdoor unit may be connected to at least one indoor unit, and may supply refrigerant to the at least one indoor unit in response to a requested operation state to operate the air conditioner in a cooling mode or a heating mode as necessary.
An air conditioner installed in a room of a home may occupy space in the room while only fulfilling a function of room cooling or room heating, and thus an actual time period of use of the air conditioner occupying this space within the room may be relatively short compared to other domestic appliances.